


Mom and Dad

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [98]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Dorks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Nicknames, Silly, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team as Family, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Suga and Daichi have odd nicknames.[Prompt 98: Writer’s Choice]





	Mom and Dad

It must have begun before Hinata joined the club, because he doesn’t remember a practise session without it. At the Karasuno Volleyball club, if someone wants Daichi or Suga’s attention, they will do it by calling them Dad and Mom respectively.

Hinata learned of this strange tradition a few days after he was first let into the hall to train, when Suga told Tanaka to sweep the flood and Tanaka pouted and said, “But Moooom, it’s not my turn.”

And as Hinata and Kageyama and the other first years stared in bewilderment, Suga didn’t get mad. No, he just smiled and said, “Tough.”

Tanaka laughed and sulked off to do it, but they all knew he was joking. Seriously, what was that about?

 

When Nishinoya rejoined the volleyball club, Hinata asked him about it. The answer:

“Oh yeah, that was my fault! I started it and Tanaka still does it whenever I’m not here. Good, isn’t it?”

Hinata grinned. “Yeah, Nishinoya-senpai.”

 

“What’s this mom and dad business about, exactly?” Coach Ukai says to Tadeka-sensei, glancing over at Tanaka and Nishinoya, who keep bugging Suga and calling him their mother.

Takeda-sensei smiles, and Hinata scoots closer to overhear their conversation.

“Well, Nishinoya-kun started it last year, you see,” Takeda-sensei explains. “He called Sugawara-kun Mom one day, and it kind of stuck. And after he and the captain told the team they are in a relationship, the captain started getting called Dad. It’s just a silly inside joke, to be honest.”

Coach Ukai stares at him, and snorts. And then spots Hinata and yells, “Hey, get back to work!”

 

Of course, at first it was just those two second years, but now they all do it.

“Right, time to practise receives!” Daichi says, standing before his team.

“Yes, Dad!” Hinata yells, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
